


Out of the Rain

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo's gets soaked while out hunting and Maxim gets him warm and dry in more ways then one. <br/>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Maxim finished polishing his rapier and smiled back at his reflection. Perfect, he thought of both the blade and himself. As he was carefully putting it back in its scabbard the door banged open and a thoroughly miserable Jaegerkin stormed in.   
It was cold, wet and windy outside and Dimo had been out in it several hours. He was soaked to the bone, chilled and felt like destroying everything in his path. Seeing his lover’s mood, Maxim stood up and, grabbing a towel he’d gotten just for this purpose, carefully approached Dimo the way you would a rabid dog.   
“Brodder, any luck?”  
“No!” Was Dimo’s curt reply as he took off his dripping overcoat and shook himself like a dog. Maxim, knowing he would do that, held the towel up and avoided getting a bath.   
“Zorry.” Dimo grunted as plopped down on the hearth and started yanking his boots off.   
“Here, let me do dot!” Maxim hurried over to him. Draping the towel over Dimo’s shoulders he knelt down and slid Dimo’s boots off, the green monster holding his legs up to assist him in the process.   
Before standing back up Maxim gave Dimo a look the pack leader knew well.   
“Help me get de rezt of dese dem clothez off!” He growled hungrily as Maxim grinned up at him. 

Maxim moaned as Dimo daintily nibbled on one of his pointy ears, the purple monster arching his back as Dimo’s hands found their way to his nipples. His breath came in short gasps as Dimo began to grind his naked body against his own, Dimo’s hard cock rubbing between his bare cheeks.   
“Do it…do it..pleaze!” Maxim begged him lustily as he took himself in hand.  
Dimo obliged and Maxim braced himself against the wall, baring his deadly teeth as Dimo pushed in. Dimo nuzzled the back of his neck as the green monster began to pound him mercilessly. Soon both of them were breathing hard, Maxim closing his eyes and panting as he pushed back against his lover. Dimo, as gently as he could, nipped the scruff of Maxim’s neck, his face buried in the willowy Jaeger’s long hair. Both of them were lost in the scent and feel of each other’s body, all the pain and fear gone as they howled their end in unison. 

They lay wrapped in a thick blanket in front of the roaring fire. In the comfort of each other’s arms they purred and nuzzled one another, both of them never wanting to ever be alone again. Soon the warmth of the room lulled them to sleep, each using the other as a pillow.


End file.
